It's Better This Way
by Katraa
Summary: Maybe if I hadn't loved you so much, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. What if you got second chances? [Oneshot] [KratosxYuan implied]


This is a one-shot I wrote to go along with a few things in life. I hope you enjoy the beautiful KxY-ness!

* * *

It's Better This Way

* * *

_Sitting alone, wondering where the time has gone,  
We promised forever, that we'd be together,  
But our love has since past on...  
And how could you sit there  
And tell me that I was unfair?  
Why cant you try to put your pride aside  
And for once show me you care...  
Baby I sit here counting the times  
You've done me wrong,  
All the times you lied, and brushed me aside.  
The list goes on and on...  
Even when I'm trying to work things out,  
You still blame me,  
When I pay the price, of mistakes done twice,  
Baby now I see... _

Maybe it's better this way,  
Hoping it'll get better,  
Will just cause more heartache,  
I guess we'll go out seperate ways  
It's better this way  
Hoping it'll get better,  
Will just cause me more pain,  
Sometimes two hearts just don't love the same...

* * *

_If I said I loved you, I'd be lieing. If I said I'd never leave your side, I'd be making an empty promise. If I said you were the one for me… well, that'd be a different story. _

It was a dark and dreary night in the Teth'alle base. As usual, the leader of the renegades was left alone in the vast mansion. Most of his minions, the renegades, were investigating current race discriminations. So where did that leave him? Exactly, it left him alone and with nothing to do. But there was a hope left in the stale air. A hope that someday the only friend he had left in this world would return. He had promised he'd return once a year, to be exact. On the night of the brightest moon, he stated. And tonight.. was that night.

In his life he had many quarrels. Many things that did not make much sense. He was always friend's with Kratos, but yet proven enemies. So why would such a separation be bothering him this badly? Especially when he had told Kratos to leave, and that he did not care what happened to him on that foul planet. Yet lieing is the easiest thing to do, and telling someone how much you care is the hardest.

So he gazed up at the gleaming moon from his room. Each bright ray sent a shiver down the blue-haired seraphim's spine. He was Yuan, they said, a leader of the Kharlan War. They claimed he had infinite powers, and the will of any god. But the thing was, this so called 'god', could be broken down as easily as a mere human. And that was what made tonight the pain fullest.

He never really intended to make so much out of nothing. He wanted people to think he was superior, cold and unfeeling. And perhaps that was why he hid away his engagement to Martel so earnestly. But to hide away an engagement was easy compared to his deepened secret. The secret he forbid himself to utter upon his tainted lips. The verse 'I love you'.

But as the time clicked on, his faith in Kratos' promise filtered away like useless materials. It was inevitable that Kratos would do this to him, again, so the shock wasn't as strong. Yet the emotional stress was heavily implied. Yuan was planning on telling the auburn seraphim how truly his loyalties run, and the past year had been hell without his friend's meddling. That was his allby, what he intended to say to Kratos. But that wasn't what was said at all.

"Yuan?"

His torn head arose from the shadows of the brilliant moon. Eerily, Yuan glanced at the darkness of his room. Ears perking to the small call, he soon realized just who had entered the room.

"Leave."

Was all that escaped Yuan's lips. Confusion filled the tense air, as the seraphim nodded and left the room.

It was a short meeting, and none the less a disappointing one. Yuan knew that it was Kratos, but he'd never admit it. He didn't want the stress of saying the word's "I miss you" to someone he thought he hated so dearly. So, when he was fairly sure Kratos was out of the room, he closed his light-skinned eyes and muttered.

"Now that was a stupid move on my part."

Reaching out, he crossed his arms together and stood up from the chair he was resting in. Yuan glanced out the window, so his back was facing the empty room.

"To think I'd waste such a perfect opportunity like this?"

It was an empty question, with no feeling.

"But what really bewilders me is why I feel so compelled to say this now." He lowered his head and closed his eyes once more. "I miss you, Kratos. I really do… I didn't really want you to go to Derris-Kharlan…"

A single tear fell from the half-elves face as he stood in the shadows. Maybe if he never met Kratos his heart wouldn't be aching like this. Then again, would his life be meaningless if he hadn't met him? And why.. did this ever-growing bond he had for him keep nagging at his fragile heart.

"I think I…I love you…" Yuan whispered into the darkness.

It was then when he felt a warm breath on his neck. Blinking a few times, he realized he, Kratos, was still in the room. Yet he did not leap from surprise, or deny what he just said. Denying things was far past these two relationship, and denying would only cover up the truth for the time-being. And now? Now was a time for confessions.

"Yuan…" His name never sounded so lustful in the ears of the half-elf. Not daring to turn around, he kept his vague gaze at the bay window in front of him.

"Why did you tell me to leave?" The auburn seraphim asked from behind.

No reply came from Yuan. Instead, however, the auburn swordsman gently moved a few stray strands of hair of the side of Yuan's neck. Unexpectedly, he placed a chaste kiss upon the man's neck. Still, frozen in spot, Yuan kept his eyes on the view in front of them.

"Why do you find it so hard to admit this to me? Don't you assume that I would accept who for whom you are? True, we may have been struggling for two causes, but that is all over now. Do you really want me to go back?"

"Yes."

Kratos' eyes glazed over when he heard Yuan say that he wanted him to go back to Derris-Kharlan. Letting go of his eldest friend, the auburn haired seraphim made his way to the door. Half-way there, he was wheeled around and aggressively kissed.

"Yes, I want you to go back."

Confusion filtered into Kratos' eyes as he took in the shock of Yuan's sudden affection. Yuan however, kept the same lifeless look upon his face.

"But not alone." Yuan whispered, burying his head into Kratos' chest.

* * *

AN: 

Ok, maybe it was totally ooc! But but but, I found it lightly romantic.


End file.
